


First Day of School

by EvalynnMesserli



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crushes, Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Kindergarten, M/M, Transformer Sparklings, kiddie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvalynnMesserli/pseuds/EvalynnMesserli
Summary: Bee's nervous for his first day of school. Luckily a meeting with new friend will change that. For Starbee week.





	First Day of School

**Author's Note:**

> So this is for Day 3 of Starbee week. The prompt is AU and so I decided to do a kiddie au. There's not a lot of romantic stuff happening other than teasing since they're kids but it's cute. The whole thing is kinda loosely based on and inspired by @soursoppi's kiddie au on tumblr so go check that out. So yeah.

Bumblebee was nervous and in his opinion, he had every right to be. Today was probably one of the most important and the most nerve wracking days in his life. Today was his first day of school.

"Do I really have to go to school Oppy?" he asked for the forty-third time today, thinking that maybe if he annoyed his caretaker enough, he'd give in and take Bee home.

The rumbling laugh from the vehicle currently taking him to school was answer enough.

"Bumblebee, we've talked about this," Optimus said. "You'll like school and you'll finally be around sparklings your age, not just Cliffjumper and adults. You were excited for it just a few days ago, what happened?"

"I thought Cliff was going to be in the same class as me."

"I'm older than you, of course we're not going to be in the same class," Cliffjumper muttered from beside him, his datapad beeping with the game he was playing. "I can't believe you thought that."

"Cliffjumper, be nice to your brother," Optimus scolded. "You should appreciate that Bumblebee wanted to be in the same class as you."

"I do though!" Cliff protested, looking up from his game for the first time since the ride started. "It's just that I thought he knew that that's not how things work."

"Can you still apologize to him?"

Cliff quietly sighed and rolled his optics as he turned to Bee. "I'm sorry," he said before turning back to his game, deciding he was done talking for the rest of the ride.

A beat of silence.

"...are you sure I have to go?"

Optimus sighed quietly before speaking. "Yes I'm sure. You're old enough to start school now, even if you and Cliffjumper are in different classes. Now, other than Cliffjumper not being in your class, what has you not wanting to go?"

Bee squirmed in place as he tried to think of an excuse but ultimately decided he couldn't lie to his caretaker. "It's just, what if no one likes me?"

"And why wouldn't they like you?"

"Well they've all been going to school a lot longer than I have and they're all older than me. What if they think I'm annoying or too little or don't like my paint job. What if they think I'm too yellow?"

Optimus had to try very hard not to laugh, taking a few deep vents to calm down before speaking. "There's nothing wrong with your paint and I know you'll make lots of friends," he told the anxious sparkling.

"And what if I don't?"

"Hmm, how about this, if in the next few megacycles you make no friends at all, not a single one, then you don't have to go to school. Does that seem fair?"

Bee thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay, that seems fair."

\--------------------

Bee was thinking he shouldn't have agreed to the deal.

After getting dropped off by Optimus, an event that involved a lot of kissing and Cliff angrily grumbling, Bee had met his teacher, Miss Arcee, and she was pretty and seemed really nice so that was good, but then she'd taken them out to the playground to run around for a bit with the other kids before school officially started and Cliff had almost immediately abandoned Bee to go play with his friends, leaving the yellow sparkling to quietly play in the sandbox alone.

It wasn't that Bee didn't like other bots and making new friends, he really did, it was just that he wasn't sure how to start talking to others his age, his worries returning full force now that he was actually here.

It was fine though. He just had to get through the next few megacycles and he'd never have to come here again. Maybe he should make Miss Arcee a card so she would know that it wasn't her fault? That would be the nice thing to do.

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly asked, startling him. Bee looked up from where he had been filling a bucket with sand in order to build a sand castle and saw a red and white mech with wings looking down at him with bright red optics.

Bee was mesmerized by the winged mech's optics. He'd never seen anybot with red ones before. They were very pretty.

"Hello!" the winged mech said loudly, waving a blue servo in his face. "I asked you a question."

"Oh, sorry!" Bee said quickly, shaking his helm slightly. "I'm Bumblebee."

"That's a weird name."

"Well I like it."

The pretty mech shrugged and fluttered his wings. "Whatever you say, Bumblebrat."

"It's Bumblebee."

"Whatever." The mech plopped down in the sand next to him and grabbed a servoful of sand and placed it into the bucket. "I'm Starscream, a seeker jet. What's your alt mode?"

Bee looked at Starscream in surprise. He already knew what his alt mode was? He looked to be about Bee's age but maybe he was older. "Uh, I'm a minibot and I don't know what my alt mode is yet."

Starscream's wings twitched in obvious pride. "Well most bots our age haven't figured out how to transform yet, but I do. Megsy, my caretaker, says it's because I'm an early bloomer. Wanna see me transform?"

"Sure!" Bee nodded. He'd only ever seen adults and Cliff transforming, no one their age though. Starscream smiled and stood up, wiping sand off his aft as he took a few steps back. He paused a moment for dramatic effect before his plating began shifting, the little mech being quickly replaced with a tiny jet. 

"Cool, right?" Starscream asked, rolling over to a wide eyed Bee. "I haven't learned to fly yet, but that shouldn't take too long. Maybe I'll even take you for a ride when I do."

"Really!" Bee exclaimed happily, grinning at the jet. He'd always wanted to fly.

"Maybe," Starscream told him as he transformed back. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, thank you anyways."

"Whatever. Now, what are we building?"

\----------

"And that's why Soundwave isn't allowed at the lake anymore."

Bee giggled at the story, one of many Starscream had told about his large family, Megsy apparently having a plan to take over the world with sparklings.

"I wish I had a big family like yours," he said, making Starscream scoff as he decorated their castle with stones.

"Having a big family sucks. You never get any privacy and it's always loud and there's always some kind of drama going on with the older mechlings and younglings and someone's always trying to kill someone else."

"Yeah, but then you're never lonely," Bee countered. "With my family I just have Oppy and Cliff. I do have a lot of uncles, aunts, and cousins, but I don't see them very often."

Starscream gave him a look of slight disbelief before shaking his helm and turning his attention back to the castle in front of them. It was a bit lopsided and crumbling in some places with rocks seemingly shoved in at random, but Bee thought it looked nice.

"Well, whatever, it's not important right now." Starscream picked up a stray leaf and held it out for Bee. "Wanna put the flag on?"

Bee nodded and took the leaf to carefully place it on the highest part of the castle, making it complete.

"Perfect!" Starscream exclaimed, filling Bee with a sense of pride. "I call being king. What do you wanna be?"

"Uhh, how about the queen?" Bee replied. "Every castle needs a queen."

Starscream made a face. "Don't the king and queen have to be conjunx enduras?"

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure they can just be amica enduras or really close friends."

"Oh. Well then, I guess you can be the queen."

"Whatcha doing Screamer?" a voice said from behind them suddenly. The two turned to find two seekers that looked exactly like Starscream except that one was blue and one was purple.

"Building a sand castle," Starscream told them, gesturing to said castle. "I'm the king."

"Who's your friend?" The blue seeker asked, smiling at Bee. 

"Bumblebee," he replied and Bee waved at them, giving a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Bumblebee," the blue seeker greeted. "I'm Thundercracker but you can call me TC."

"And I'm Skywarp," the purple seeker said, grinning widely.

"You can just call me Bee," Bee told them as they sat down in the sandbox, Skywarp by Starscream and TC by him. "It's nice to meet you too."

"Did you help Screamer build the sand castle?" Skywarp asked, point it and causing some sand to fall off and Starscream to glare at his trinemate.

"Yeah."

"So if he's the king, then what are you?"

"The queen."

A look of utter bratty delight spread across Skywarp's face.

"Screamy's got a boyfriend!" he yelled, jumping up and pointing at the took of them.

"I DO NOT!" Starscream shrieked but Skywarp ignored him.

"Screamer and Bumblebee sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" he joyously sang, dancing around as Starscream screamed at him to shut up before tackling the purple mech to the ground, the two quickly dissolving into a wrestling match as they rolled away.

TC watched them for a moment before sighing and giving Bee an apologetic look.

"Sorry about them, they're brats." TC stood up and smiled at Bee. "Anyhow, I like your castle and I hope you like it here. Maybe we can have lunch together as long as those two behave. I can tell Screamer really does like you."

Bee giggled and nodded. "I'd love to!"

"Great! Well, see ya later!" he called as he ran to separate his quarreling trinemates before they hurt each other or got in trouble.

"Bye!" Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
